


[Character Patch Note] 14M-RFT45 (Bianca)

by supplimint



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Research Journal Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplimint/pseuds/supplimint
Summary: A re-write of Bianca's research journals, in a way that's hopefully similar to the original tone of Black Survival lore.This is also entirely self-indulgent!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Character Patch Note] 14M-RFT45 (Bianca)

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from my personal dislike of NN making the new character a chuunibyou, she weights 39kg. 39kg is 85lbs, which isn't impossible, especially at 149cm (4'10"), but when I look at the big picture of an underage, underweight, tiny goth loli concept character... Ew lmao.
> 
> Also most (if not all) of NN's female characters are underweight. So I put Bianca in the solidly average healthy weight range of 49kg (108lbs). Imagine how light and unhealthy a person has to be for an extra 10kg to still have you in the healthy range!

## Bianca/Apichaya Chaipattama

Gender- Female  
Age- 29(20’)  
Height & Weight: 149cm, 49kg

Nationality- Thailand  
Occupation- Mortician  
Family: Father, mother, older brothers

Notes: She prefers to be called by her nickname (Bianca) rather than her real name Apichaya Chaipattama (อภิชญา ชัยปัทมา).

## Character Story

As an anemic albino with a love of all things morbid, Bianca exaggerates these traits and jokingly claims that she's a vampire. She carries around an umbrella to shield her eyes and wears lots of layers to protect her skin from harsh sunlight, which she’s incredibly sensitive to due to her albinism. When analyzing data for this Subject, keep in mind that the weather, her iron levels, and whether she had an umbrella will be significant variables.

Bianca grew up distant from most of her family, graduated from mortician school, and started her own funeral home. She seemed to finally be getting accustomed to running her own business, when she abruptly announced she'd be taking an indefinite medical leave. Her parents found a note on her bedroom desk, saying that she'd be away for quite a while.

## Character Profile

On the island, 20M-RFT45(Bianca) needs to drink blood if she wants to fight, much less survive. Her regular iron supplements only go so far during the trials, so she often resorts to drinking other subjects' blood to replenish her iron, whether they're ally or foe. Now, she truly is a 'vampire.' 

Bianca uses her skills as a mortician and haunted house volunteer in surprisingly clever ways. From dressing up and posing the other subjects' corpses to lure their allies into a trap, to using psychological mind tricks here and there to push her enemies to overwhelming paranoia and fear. Her skills lie in strategy and a large area of affect.

– Senior Research Dr.B

She hates physical exercise. Lifelong anemia has some blame, but even after undergoing Lumia Island's surgeries, she frequently complains that her legs hurt and that she's exhausted. I observed the other Test Subjects giving her piggyback rides many times. Reminding her of the importance of exercise may be useful during rehabilitation.

– Assistant Researcher Dr. G

## Behavior Patterns

She sometimes puts on an act of a ‘vampire of nobility,' and says things like “I vant to drink your vlood”. Few people take her seriously when she behaves like that. Most of the time, people either humor her and play along, as 18M-RFT36(Luke) does, or completely ignore her, as 18M-RFT37(Rozzi) does.

Only two subjects take her consistently seriously, and they are 16M-RFT24(Arda) and 16M-RFT21(Chiara). Arda is interested in learning about and discussing Bianca's firsthand knowledge and experience of her culture, history, and historical aspects of occult-related subjects that she has extensive knowledge of. Chiara interprets Bianca's vampire jokes as malicious blasphemy and devil-mongering that should be purged from the world.

She is very playful and mischievous, especially when she gets closer to someone. Once, when 16M-RFT22(Hart) got a paper cut, Bianca held Hart’s wrist and said that she had never drunk a singer’s blood before, and burst a blood capsule in her mouth. Hart yelped, before realizing it was a joke, and giggled.

– Assistant Researcher in charge Dr. J

She used to work at haunted houses when she was younger, and still volunteered there as an adult. That’s where she perfected how to act like a vampire and how to be creepy and morbid in general.

It’s hard to determine whether to label her mischievous behavior as simply affection or something more sinister. You could even say that her mischievous behavior is one part genuine affection, and one part ‘play hunting’ in preparation for the real thing.

Shortly after that papercut joke, when Bianca and Hart were ambushed and left for dead, Bianca hardly hesitated to drink from Hart, who was still alive and tried to struggle away while it happened. The next time they met, Bianca acted as if nothing had happened. Maybe that’s true for her, but Hart had needed a memory reset.

– Assistant Researcher Dr. E

## Likes and Dislikes

She likes to read. She was even more of a shut-in as a child, and would spend her time reading through half her local library’s catalogue, and share the parts she thought were interesting to her second older brother, who was also sick.

Bianca seems to dislike becoming close to others, to the point of refusing any chance to bond with them when possible. When other subjects occasionally play along with her antics, she becomes slightly nervous and acts more outlandish, as if trying to tire them of herself.

– Assistant Researcher Dr.V 

It is strange to see that 20M-RFT45(Bianca) has very little appetite, even going as far as to refuse food that her allies offer her. 19M-RFT39(Eleven) doesn’t understand Bianca's behavior, and when Bianca said that her taste buds don’t work too well, Eleven immediately began explaining how everything tastes like she did in her broadcasts. After a while, Bianca resigned herself and tried one of the cookies, and said that it tasted bland, which made Eleven sigh deeply.

Bianca does, however, seem to feed on others a lot in the experiments. A lot more than she probably needs to, in fact. None of her physical exams ever showed a lack of taste, and her previous medical records never indicated anything like that either, so we could chalk it up to an underlying psychological reason.

– Assistant Researcher Dr.T

## Weakness and Trauma

Paithoon, her second older brother, has mild hemophilia. When he and Bianca were children, they both got curious as to what would happen if she drank his blood. They ended up forming a mildly parasitic relationship, but the rest of their family was deeply shocked and disturbed when they found out. Bianca’s and Paithoon’s relationships with their family have still not recovered.

Word got out about what happened, and all the siblings were socially ostracized at school. Bianca in particular was treated like a wild animal that could go rabid at any moment, and all her previous friends stopped seeing her out of fear and peer pressure. Due to this time, she keeps other people at a far emotional distance now. As far as we know, she does not have a single friend inside or outside of Lumia.

– Senior Researcher Dr. M

20M-RFT45(Bianca)’s whole life has revolved almost entirely around blood and her albinism, but she seems to have come to terms with her uniqueness. Her hemophiliac brother doesn’t have the same luxury, as his condition got more and more severe over time. It’s reasonable to observe that Bianca feels some guilt over it, as her childhood feeding may have exacerbated his illness.

She found her way to Lumia Island after coming into contact with "Cain", a member of the organization. She agreed to participate in the experiments in exchange for Lumia Island funding the lifelong treatment for her brother, with minimal contact with him. I sometimes give her news about her family and she suddenly seems revived.

– Assistant Researcher Dr. K

## Acquaintance Interview

It feels odd to say this, but Ms.Bianca being gone hasn’t affected business much. In fact, the business has slightly increased, and our customers don’t question if we’re appropriate enough to handle their loved one’s funeral anymore. Her family still visits occasionally, usually individually. One of her brothers visits the most, the sick-looking one. He could answer a couple questions for you, probably.

You’d think that as the founder of this funeral home, this place would feel like something’s missing since she left so suddenly. That’s… not the case. Actually, allow me to clarify: when Ms.Bianca was here, she was never very social, and I was, and still am, just here to do my job, get paid, and maybe go out drinking with my co-workers. She never showed up to those, or forced work gatherings on us. She’s my ex-boss and I admire her hard work, effort, and skill that got her to this point, but that’s all. Money is money, and work is work. Are you sure you should be interviewing me at all?

\- Embalmer S.


End file.
